


it's one in a million

by ZionPhoenix



Series: Domestic Immortals and their Shenanigans [8]
Category: The Old Guard (Comics), The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Immortal Husbands Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26340406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZionPhoenix/pseuds/ZionPhoenix
Summary: Hopefully it was just another tourist photo with them in the background that he had to get taken down. He groaned. No, this was far worse.ORJoe and Nicky make Copley's job harder than it has to be.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Series: Domestic Immortals and their Shenanigans [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863277
Comments: 44
Kudos: 438





	it's one in a million

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this literally weeks ago, but never posted it. So I tweaked some things I wasn't happy with, and now here it is! 
> 
> As always, no beta, so please let me know it you find mistakes.
> 
> I actually didn't think of a title myself this time! I will dedicate the next part to the first one to find the correct song the title is from ;) (It was titled "dancing in the rain" at first. Creative, I know...)
> 
> Enjoy!

**June 2020**

They were somewhere in Germany, at a café in the oldest part of town. They had just finished up a quick mission the day before in another city, and were on their way to another safe house. The only reason they stopped was because it was a beautiful day and they were all a little tired of being scooped up inside due to the pandemic. Of course, they tried to only go out when necessary, but they've been trapped in Germany for three months now. Even after Merrick they had only laid low for about a month, and although they were taking small missions here and there, they needed to get out for a bit.

So there they were, sitting in the shade, nursing coffees while Nile bombarded them with questions about the city they were in. As the rest of the team patiently answered her questions to the best of their abilities, a few teenagers across the cobbled street were setting up instruments, unnoticed by the group, until they started playing. The immortals fell silent, turning in their seats to watch the young musicians.

A few songs went by, during which they just sat and enjoyed the impromptu concert as they drank their coffee, until the youths started another song, one Nile didn't recognize. She looked at Joe, about to ask if he knew it, but got cut off by him speaking first, with a grin on his face.

"Nicolò, didn't we get married to that song once?" Nicky raised Joe's hand and gently kissed his knuckles before he answered.

"Yes, I think we did." Nile was just about to ask how often they had married to warrant such a question, when Nicky stood up and held out a hand to Joe, a playful twinkle in his eyes, and a slight smile dancing across his lips.

"Tanz mit mir?" Nile didn't know any German (yet), despite their openended stay, but gathered from context what Nicky had asked. Joe seemed surprised for a few seconds, before he broke out into a grin once more and accepted Nicky's hand as he stood up as well, putting on his mask.

"Immer doch." This Nile didn't understand, and she turned to Andy with a questioning look, as the two men crossed the street, holding hands.

"Always." came the answer to a question she hadn't asked out loud, as Andy rolled her eyes slightly, the curve of her lips betraying her amusement at the situation. "These saps, honestly."

They turned back to the street to where the couple had started dancing to the song. A waltz it seemed. Passers-by stopped and watched them, as they turned and swayed to the music, smiling at each other the whole time. Too soon the song ended, and they slightly bowed to each other before Joe pulled Nicky in for a short kiss. Some of the onlookers were hooting and whistling at them, but from what Nile could see, they either didn't even notice, or just didn't care.

The musicians started a new song as they hugged, and then they started slowdancing, laughing and speaking words Nile and Andy couldn't hear, but Nile was sure she didn't want to. She probably wouldn't understand them anyway.

Nile heard thunder rumbling, and all of the sudden the sky was covered in clouds, where none had been in sight before. It started with a slight drizzle, but quickly turned into rain, and most of the people on the street just pulled out umbrellas , while the more unfortunate ones sought cover. The teenagers had apparently thought ahead and had set up under a balcony, so they kept playing as Joe and Nicky kept dancing, uncaring of the rain pouring down on them.

Beside her, Andy checked her watch and sighed, then pulled out her wallet. "We need to go," she said "we really need to get to the safe house tonight, and it's another 4 hour drive." She waved down the waiter and paid as Nile quickly downed the rest of her coffee. They got up, and put on their masks. Andy pulled an umbrella out of her backpack, when they were out on the street again. Nile stared at her like she had grown a second head.

"This is normal weather here. No matter how clear the sky is, it can always start raining. Come on, let's get our boys." They walked over to the couple, they were still swaying to the music, even though it was a new song that called for something faster than slowdancing. "Let's go boys." They looked as though they were coming out of trance (they probably were) and smiled at the women as they nodded. Nicky took a few bills out of his wallet and put them into the open violin case the group had set up for donations. He thanked them with a smile, and then took Joe's hand as they started walking back to their car. On the way, the rain stopped as apruptly as it had started as the clouds kept moving and the sun came out again.

* * *

In his home just outside of London, Copley was sitting at his laptop, busy with the clean up after the last mission. On his second monitor, a notification pinged. He sighed. Hopefully it was just another tourist photo with them in the background that he had to get taken down. He turned towards the monitor and opened the link in the notification. He groaned. No, this was far worse. It was a whole video. Of Joe and Nicky, dancing. And there were more popping up all over different social medias, from different angles, all of them being shared across platforms. Copley pressed his hands to his temple, sighed once more and then got up to make himself another pot of coffee. This was going to be a long night.

And if he saved a copy of the videos, nobody needed to know.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> As always, kudos and comments are appreciated, comments literally make my day (no pressure, though).


End file.
